


Tumble

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West, PWP fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin on the run, cold, sharing a bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #4.

Riding along the cold trail, Chris Larabee watched as his friend, Vin Tanner, swayed precariously in his saddle.  Tanner was tired, and most certainly hurting.  Rather badly if his failing balance was any indication.

The blond man ground his teeth together and shook his head, knowing that if he suggested they stop and rest, Vin would only say no, telling him that they needed to put some more distance between them and the bounty hunter still trailing them.  Sometimes the tracker could be as stubborn as a damned Army mule.  Unfortunately he was also right.

The bounty hunter had almost caught up to them the day before yesterday, chasing them from Red Lake to Williams over the next twenty-four hours.  About ten hours into that chase Tanner's borrowed gelding had slipped and gone down on a rocky hillside, spilling the tracker and almost crushing him.  Vin had escaped serious injury, but he was bruised from shoulders to knees and his ribs were aching.  The horse, too, thankfully, was none the worse for the fall.  They had ridden on, only stopping now and again for a few minutes to allow the horses to drink when they found a spring or a stream.

At first he had thought Vin was fine but then, as the hours wore on, it became abundantly clear that the fall had taken a toll on the tracker.  Now, Tanner sat hunched over his saddle horn, his head hanging down, his shoulders pinched into sharp peaks.  And he was still swaying dangerously from side to side.

"Vin," Chris said softly.  "Tanner."

The tracker jerked and sucked in a hissing breath that ended in a soft curse.  "What?" he asked, blue eyes wide and looking wildly from one side of the trail to the other.

Larabee clucked to his horse, forcing Pony up alongside Tanner's loner.  "I've been watching you," he said, " and it looked like you were about ready to fall out of the saddle.  You sleeping?"

Vin straightened, trying to look indignant.  "I weren't sleepin'."

Chris shrugged.  "All right, but you were sure swaying back and forth up there.  You feeling okay?"

The tracker opened his mouth to assure Larabee, in no uncertain terms, that he was just fine and dandy, but then he shut it and shook his head.  "Ribs hurt," he admitted.  "M' head too, and it's gettin' hard t' stay awake.  I probably was dozin' some."

Larabee's expression softened.  "We can rest for a little while," he offered.  "The horses could use it."

Tanner shook his head.  "We don't know where that damned hunter is."

Chris sighed softly.  It was just what he had expected the man to say.  But Tanner wasn't going to be able to push much harder, or much farther, from the looks of him.  They had to rest.

"Look, why don't we find us a good spot and I'll see if I can find that hunter while you get some rest?" Larabee suggested.

Tanner's eyes narrowed.  "Hell, you've been awake as long as I have, Cowboy.  When we rest, we'll _both_ rest."

"Damn it, Tanner, you're practically fallin' out of the saddle.  How long do you think you can keep this up?"

Amusement sparked in Vin's expressive blue eyes.  "Long as you can," he challenged the gunslinger.

Chris snorted and shook his head.  "You're going to end up face-first in the snow if you don't rest."

"We're close t' Drake.  We've got t' get farther south than that b'fore the storm I'm feelin' in m' bones gets here.  Once it starts snowin', that bounty hunter will turn back.  He's not goin' t' want t' get caught up here in a blizzard.  He'll head to Paulden, or maybe Perkinsville, wait fer us to show up there."

"I believe you when you say a storm's coming," Chris said.  "You seem to have a gift for that sort of thing, but what you're tellin' me is that we're ridin' right into a trap."

The tracker grinned.  "I let that happen t' ya?" he asked, trying to sound wounded.  "We'll head straight south, then shoot fer Jerome.  I think we should be able t' make it in time, if we're lucky."  He glanced up at the darkening sky.  "Damned lucky."

"Should?" Chris echoed, looking far from happy with his friend's most recent plan.

Eyebrows arched innocently.  "Didn't say it was perfect."

"We get caught out here in a blizzard, we're both going to freeze to death.  That hunter or the rest of the boys won't find us until spring thaw."

"Ain't that far."

"I sure hope you know what we're doing."

"Me, too, Cowboy," Vin said, offering the older man a small smile.  "Me, too."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Vin was right, but he was also wrong.  They shook the bounty hunter close to Bear, the man turning back when the first snow began to drift down around them, the wind hurrying the flakes along turning decidedly icy in short order.

But there was no way that they were going to reach Jerome in time.

          "We close to Del Rio?" Larabee asked, squinting against the icy wind that made his eyes burn, hoping to find the outline of a town on the horizon.

          "Don't think so," was the reply.  "Closer t' Sycamore."

          "Which way are we going?" Chris asked, suddenly finding himself feeling lost.

          "Southeast."

          "Where to?" Chris demanded.

          "Don't know," Vin finally admitted.  "Sycamore's the closest town, but they might be lookin' fer me if that hunter sent a wire t' the sheriff."

          "Vin, we're in the middle of nowhere," Chris sighed, "it's snowing harder… we need someplace to hole up."

          "I know, Cowboy, 'm ponderin' on it."

          "Well, ponder faster… I think I'm getting frostbit out here."

          Vin grinned at the man.  "Guess it'll match that cold nerve a yers."

          Larabee just scowled at the tracker, trying not to let his worry show.  Nobody knew this territory better than Tanner did, but it was getting colder, and the snow was growing steadily deeper.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          A few hours later Chris was absolutely certain that they were going to freeze to death in the worsening storm before they found shelter.  The horses continued to plod along, their heads down, puffs of white fog escaping their nostrils with each breath they took.  The snow was now falling so hard that he couldn't even see the trail they seemed to be following, but he knew Vin could see it, somehow.  He was cold, tired, and hungry.  And he knew the tracker had to be in worse shape than he was. How he managed to keep going was a mystery, but it certainly increased Larabee's respect and awe.

          His chin, tucked tightly into the warmth provided by his jacket collar, lifted and Chris glanced skyward.  _Lord_ , he thought, _if You're up there, and if You don't mind hearing from a sinner like me, do You think You could find us a place to hole up?  I wouldn't ask, except I know Vin needs the rest.  Well, I guess that's it.  Thanks.  Oh, and Amen_.

          The soft burble of an unseen stream reached the blond's ears.  "Vin, you hear that?"

          "I hear it," was the tired reply.  "Bitter Creek."

          "Then we're getting close to Jerome."

          "Ain't too far, 'less this is Walnut Creek, then we rode right past Jerome."

          "Any other towns along here?"

          "Not fer a long spell," Vin sighed.  "Potato Patch would be the closest, an' that's miles west a' here."

          "Come on, Tanner, use that nimble brain of yours.  We've got to find someplace to ride out this storm."

          "I've been ponderin' on it, but there just ain't anyplace out here."

          "Whitehorse Ranch is out here," Chris remembered.

          "Twenty miles or more."

          "You have a better idea?" the blond demanded.

          "How 'bout a line shack?"

          "That would be fine, but–"

          "Cain't you see it?" Vin interrupted him.

          Larabee peered through the falling wall of white.  "I can't see a goddamned thing."

          "Follow me, Cowboy."

          "Vin, if we lose the trail—"

          "Come on, I c'n see it."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Two hours later Chris and Vin were warm and dry, and their bellies were full.  The line shack was well stocked with supplies and dry wood.

When they had reached the cabin, they had cared for their horses first, getting them settled into the stock shed, which was also supplied with straw bedding, hay, and a barrel of grain with a large rock on top to keep the raccoons out.

Once inside the shack they had built up a roaring fire on the stone hearth, then stripped out of their wet clothes, draping them over tables and chairs to dry as quickly as possible.  Chris had watched his friend, worried about the huge bruises that covered his back and chest, but Tanner wasn't complaining.

Out of their cold, wet clothes, they wrapped warm wool blankets around their shoulders and then sat down in front of the fire and fixed themselves some coffee and a hot meal.

After they wolfed down the food, Chris poured them two more cups of coffee and they both sat back in their chairs, sipping on the steaming brew and feeling safe for the first time in days.

          "Think anybody's going to drop by?" Larabee asked, glancing at his Colt.  He needed to clean the weapon.

          The tracker shook his head.  "Not in this storm.  We'll hole up here 'til it breaks, then head fer home.  If we stay out of the towns around here, we should make it back without too much fuss."

          Chris nodded, a contented grin on his lips.  "Guess He heard me," he mumbled, his eyelids drooping.

          "Who?" Tanner asked, frowning in confusion.

          "Huh?"

          "Y' just said y' guessed he heard you.  Who?"

          Chris blushed.  "I did?"

          Tanner's eyes narrowed.  "Yeah, y' did.  What're y' talkin' about?"

          "Nothing," Larabee lied.  "Think I was just falling asleep."

          The tracker glanced over at the bed near the fireplace.  "Flip y' fer it."

          Chris shook his head.  "Not on your life.  It's big enough; we'll both fit.  Besides, I'm so tired I'm going to sleep straight through 'til tomorrow anyway, maybe even into the next day."

          A grin was the tracker's reply, along with, "Think I might jus' do the same."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Larabee was rudely jerked out of the soft arms of sleep.  It was dark except for the shadows cast by the banked fire and he lay still, listening.  Had the bounty hunter found them after all?  Was he trying to get into the cabin?

But there were no sounds except the snapping of the fire and the soft pelt of snow against the window glass… and Vin.

          The tracker grunted softly again and Chris propped himself up on one elbow, saying, "Vin?"

          There was a pause, and then the tracker replied sheepishly, "Ah, hell, didn't mean t' wake ya."

          "What's wrong?"

          He sighed.  "Nothin', 'm jist a mite sore."

          "Vin," the blond chastised, "given all the bruises I saw earlier I'm not surprised you're sore.  Between those and that long ride…"  He sat up.  "Here, let me see if I can work some of the stiffness out."

          "Hell, Larabee, I ain't no footsore horse," Tanner objected, but not too strenuously.

          Chris grinned as he pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed.  He crossed the now warm shack to where his saddlebags were hanging on the back of a straight-back chair, one of two in the room.  He rummaged in them for a moment and then returned to the bed carrying a small tin.

          "What's that?" Tanner asked him, eyeing the container suspiciously.

          "Nathan gave it to me.  You remember back couple weeks ago when my horse was favorin' that rear leg?  Nathan thought this would help, and it did.  Said it'd work fine on a man's sore muscles, too.  Of course Buck had an idea for another use for it too…" he added, trailing off and chuckling softly to himself.

          In the glow from the fireplace Vin could see Chris's cheeks were red.  "What was that?" he asked curiously.

          Shaking his head, Larabee replied, "Buck said he thought it would be good for, uh, breaking in new whores, too."

          Tanner chuckled.  "I see," he replied with a grin and a shake of his head.  "That man's got one thing on his mind, all the time."

          "You're right about that.  Here," Chris said, opening the tin and scooping some of the ointment onto his fingers, "let me rub some of this on your bruises.  Maybe it'll help ease the pain so you can get some sleep."

          "Right now 'm willin' t' try most anythin'," Vin admitted.  He sat up in the bed, unbuttoned his long johns, and pulled them off his shoulders.  He lay back down on his belly so Larabee could start on his back, which hurt the most.

          Chris smeared the ointment over his friend's bruises and set to work, rubbing the slightly oily substance into the tracker's skin.  It smelled faintly of cloves and summertime grass, a pleasant contrast to the snow that continued to fall outside the line shack.

          "Mmm," Vin moaned softly, "smells real nice."

          "Yeah, it does," Chris agreed, his strong fingers slowly working the aches from his friend's misused muscles.

          As he continued, Chris could actually feel Tanner's muscles begin to soften under his touch and wondered if the tracker was ever truly at ease.  Ever since he'd met the man, Vin had always been on his guard, even when it appeared he was relaxed.  But it only looked that way.  Vin was always watching, always on the lookout for someone looking to cash in on the bounty on his head.

Chris's approach to life was much less complicated these days.  He now took things as they came, while he continued to nurse the wounds left behind when his wife and son had been killed.  But, he realized, he was able to do that because Vin was there, always watching, always keeping them a step ahead of trouble.  It was a good arrangement as far as the blond was concerned, so giving his friend a back rub to help him get some sleep was the very least he could do.

          Larabee concentrated on his hands, learning the lines and contours of Vin's back.  Before long, he found he could tell where the pockets of tension still remained, and he carefully worked each one of them out.  In response, Tanner's breaths became long and even, and now and then a soft moan escaped the man's lips.

          "I think you'd better turn over," Chris said when he found no more muscle knots.

          Vin complied without a word, languidly rolling over and stretching his arms above his head.  He grinned up at Larabee.  "That stuff works like a charm," he said.  "I'll have t' get Nathan t' make me up some."

          Larabee grinned back.  "I'm sure he'd be happy to do it."

          "Might work on Peso's shoulder, too," Tanner said, his eyes dropping closed.  "If I'd been ridin' Peso, I wouldn't've taken that fall," he added in a grumble.  "That damned gelding Tiny gave me ain't got the trail sense of a milk cow,"

Larabee smiled as he smeared more of the ointment over Tanner's chest and set to work again.  "You're lucky that bay didn't kill you."

"Ain't a horse alive gonna kill me," Vin mumbled.  "Learned from the best, y' know."

"Oh really?  And who would that be?"

"Comanche."

          The blond smiled.  Tanner was as relaxed as he'd ever seen the man, and babbling like a drunk.  And why not?  They were safe.  No one was coming after them in a storm like this.  And they were warm, dry, and had plenty of food.

Of course they would probably end up stuck in the line shack for several days, but he had a deck of cards with him, and he'd found a book in the cabin he could read out loud.  They wouldn't want for something to do while they waited out the storm.  Besides, it would give him a chance to tend to Vin's bruises and aching muscles.

His hands faltered for a moment, then resumed their work, when he realized he actually _enjoyed_ doing this.  He enjoyed the feel of Tanner's skin under his hands, enjoyed the way he could make his friend feel better.  He felt a brief flash of heat shoot through his groin and he blushed right down to the tips of his toes.

          He brushed the enticing thoughts aside.  It wasn't the first time something like this had snuck up on him – he'd had flashes of it hit him on and off since he'd met the tracker – but it was the first time it had caught him unawares when he was actually touching Tanner.  He felt the heat move from his groin to his hands as they continued to rub over the tracker's slightly hairy chest.

          "Mmm," Vin murmured, "feels good."

          "It's supposed to," Larabee replied a little thickly.

          "Yer hands sure are warm."

          "It's all this rubbing," he said, trying to sound reasonable.

          Tanner stretched, shifting his position under Chris's ministrations, and the blond's fingertips brushed lightly over the tracker's nipples.  He pulled his hands back like he'd touched a branding iron.

          Vin's blue eyes blinked open.  "What?"

          Larabee, cleared his throat and looked away.  "Nothing," he lied.  "I just need to get some more balm."

          Vin grunted and closed his eyes again.

          Chris grabbed the tin from the small, rough-hewn table sitting next to the bed and dipped out a little more on his fingertips.  Looking back at Tanner, he realized for the first time just how damned handsome the man really was.  Tanner had been downright scrawny when they'd first met, nothing but bone and wiry muscle, but regular meals – maybe for the first time in the man's life – had filled him out.  Now he was like a well-fed mustang, muscular and well-proportioned.

          He chased those thoughts away too and set to work on Tanner's ribs, being careful to go more gently.

The tracker tilted his chin up toward the ceiling and arched his back a little, obviously enjoying the sensations Chris was creating as he worked.  A moment later he relaxed against the bed and sighed softly.

          With a swallow, Larabee moved to Vin's middle, rubbing over his belly.  The confusing thoughts faded as he concentrated on finding the muscle knots like he had earlier.  He worked on each bump until it was gone, softening up shoulders, chest, and finally belly.  He carefully avoided the hard nubs that beckoned to him like saloon girls on a balcony.

When all that was left to do were those teasing nubs, he turned his attention to Vin's arms, working his magic there.  He knew he was almost done, but he didn't want to stop, not yet; who knew when another chance like this might come his way?

His desire to continue captured his thoughts, so he wasn't really thinking, not about his hands, anyway, which finally strayed to those twin hard pebbles.  He rubbed them carefully between his thumbs and forefingers, then pulled slightly.

Vin groaned softly in reply.  "Chris," the tracker said softly, "m' legs are pretty damned sore, too… would y' work on 'em?"

Chris grinned.  He had been searching for an excuse, some way to keep Tanner under his touch, and his friend had just given it to him.  "No, I don't mind," he replied, wondering why his voice sounded so odd to his ears.

He felt Vin reach down and push his long johns over his hips, then as far down as he could.  He bent his knees.

Larabee reached under the covers and pushed the long underwear down past the man's knees.  Vin took it from there, using one sock-clad foot to push them off one leg, then reversed the process.

Vin Tanner lay naked in the bed.  The thought rattled around in Larabee's mind like a runaway train.  He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it sure as hell had his attention.

With a deep breath he dipped his fingers into the tin once more, and then set to work on Tanner's thighs.  The firelight danced over the man's skin, and his semi-erect poker.  Chris tried hard not to stare at it, but it wasn't easy and his gaze kept wandering back to it.

The blond's hands continued to work, but he wasn't concentrating on the muscle knots any longer.  He was lost in the images playing through his mind – Vin and he kissing, their naked bodies touching, their pokers rubbing against one another…

          Before he realized it, his hands had strayed again, one heading straight for one of the man's hard nipples, the other stroking along the inside of Tanner's thigh.

The tracker sighed softly, his body completely relaxed now.

Years later, Larabee would still claim that he didn't know what came over him next, but whatever it was, he was damned glad it happened.

          Without conscious thought he leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the hard nub on Tanner's chest.  The tracker moaned quietly and then whimpered softly when Chris lifted his mouth away from the nipple.  The blond immediately returned his attention to the nub, sucking it, rubbing his tongue over the sensitive peak, lightly, and then harder.

The ointment tasted as good as it smelled.

He planted a lingering kiss on the nipple, then moved lower, kissing gently over the line of Tanner's ribs and up his side.  He stopped and sucked in a sharp gasp when Vin reached out and took hold of his cock, kneading it through the fabric of his long johns.

          "Feels good," Tanner breathed, his eyes never opening.

          "Yeah, it does," Chris replied airily, staring at his friend's now erect cock.  He knew he had to taste it.

          Vin groaned when Chris moved out of his reach, but any further complaints died when the blond took the head of the tracker's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the half-hidden crown.  "Chris," he gasped, "goddamn, that feels mighty good."

Larabee used his lips to push Tanner's foreskin back, his tongue finding the slit on the flared head and trying to wedge its way inside.

The tracker's hips bucked up and Chris used the opportunity, his hands roamed over Tanner's buttocks, pulling the younger man closer, holding the head of his cock in the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

          Vin forced his eyes open, meeting Larabee's gaze.  Chris's green eyes were wicked and innocent at the same time, and in that moment the tracker didn't think he'd ever seen anyone or anything more beautiful.

          The blond waited, his gaze locked with his friend's, his lips encircling the tip of the man's cock.

          "Please," Vin whispered, blue eyes bright with excitement and need.

          The gunslinger opened his mouth and inhaled Tanner's poker.  When his lips pressed against the man's groin, he began to suck.

          Tanner sighed and tangled his fingers in the golden hair as Chris's head began to move up and down.  Larabee seemed to know just the right pressure, the right pace, the right places to drive Vin to the very edge of uncontrolled desire.

"Stop, Chris, please," he gasped, gulping in a lungful of air.

          Larabee looked up, but continued to hold the hard cock in his mouth.  Sweat streamed down Tanner's face and torso, making him gleam in the soft light from the dying fire.  The tracker arched his back, thrusting his cock down Chris's throat, then quickly pulled back.

          "Stop," he repeated, "'m too close."

          Chris could sense Tanner's urgency and wanted to finish him off, but then another idea blossomed in his mind.  "All right," he said after he released the hard poker.  He unbuttoned his long johns and reached for the ointment, scooping out a large dollop on his fingers.  He smeared it onto his own aching cock.

          "Ah," the tracker gasped, trembling while he watched Larabee's hand as the blond stroked himself.  "What're y' doin'?"

          The gunslinger grinned.  "I'm going to see if Buck was right."

          Vin looked completely baffled for a moment, but then he realized what Larabee was talking about.  "Me?"

Chris nodded.  "If you trust me."

Tanner thought for a moment, swallowed hard and then nodded.

Larabee could see the doubt, and maybe even a touch of fear in the man's eyes.  "You sure?"

          Vin nodded.

"I'll tell you about Maria one of these days," Chris told him.  "She's the one who showed me this, and if fingers will work, why not…?"  He set the tin back on the bedside table, hoping he wouldn't hurt the tracker.  "Turn over," he told Vin.

Tanner positioned himself on the bed, offering his backside up for Larabee's pleasure, and his own, he hoped.

Chris ran his fingers down Tanner's crack, probing for the waiting pucker he knew was buried there.  When he found it, he pushed one balm-coated finger in.

The tracker sighed, then gave a low, throaty laugh.  "Yer gonna have t' tell me 'bout this Maria.  Looks like she taught y' good, Cowboy," he said.

Chris chuckled, carefully working on the tracker, being as careful as he had when he'd rubbed out those tight spots.  When he felt like the tracker was ready he said, "Turn back over and pull your legs up."

The tracker nodded, and Chris watched as Vin rolled back onto the bed, his knees locked in the crook of his arms, exposing the most intimate part of himself for the gunman.  The blond swallowed hard as he stared at the brown bud nestled between the smooth curves of Tanner's cheeks.

He reached out and touched his friend and felt Vin tremble and dilate, exposing a hint of the deep pink interior for a second.  Chris knew the tracker wanted him inside him as badly as the gunman wanted to be there, but he forced himself to slow down.  He didn't want to rush things.  After all, he'd never done this to anyone before, and he really didn't want to hurt Vin.

Using one slick finger, Larabee probed the tight, hot passage again.

"Chris," Vin panted, pressing his hips down to embed himself on the single digit as far as possible.

Larabee chuckled and complied with the unspoken request, feeling his own cock jump as he pressed two fingers into the core of his friend's body.  Tanner was so hot and silky, his cock jumping every time Chris's fingers bumped his prostate.

Losing himself in the mounting passion that threatened to overwhelm him, Chris leaned down and took Vin's balls in his mouth for a moment, rolling them around on his tongue.

Tanner moaned, obviously enjoying the dual sensations being visited on his body.

Chris pulled his fingers free and moved closer until his slick poker brushed the bottom of the tracker's ball sack.  He tilted his cock down until he felt the heat of Tanner's pucker and leaned into his lover.

That first moment, sliding into Tanner, was pure bliss.  Vin's sphincter resisted for the briefest moment, then suddenly seemed to recognize Larabee and welcome the blond into his warm, dark, secret place.  It felt to the gunslinger like he was sliding into liquid fire.  His hands slid up Tanner's thighs as he pressed in deeper.

Vin wiggled his butt to take in more.

With one last push, Larabee's balls smacked against Tanner's buttocks.  He held still for a moment, staring into Vin's blue eyes as the tracker smiled up at him.

"Y' know what t' do, Cowboy."

Chris began moving – slow, deep thrusts that made him aware of every inch of his cock.  He loved the look he saw on Vin's face every time he bumped his prostate, so he changed the angle and the tempo, massaging the man's trigger with rapid thrusts of his cock.

Vin moaned and squirmed under him, his hips jerking wildly.

Closing his eyes, Chris continued to love his friend.  Vin felt so good, so hot and tight.  He wanted to sink deeper and deeper inside of him, to get so close that nothing could ever separate them.

"Move m' legs t' yer shoulders," Vin panted.

Larabee obeyed, then leaned over and kissed the tracker.  He felt Vin's cock, trapped between them, getting sticky from the liquid leaking from the tip.  Thus, locked together at ass and lips, Chris sought one last connection and slipped a hand between them, finding the man's straining poker.

Tanner's balls hugged the rigid shaft as he thrust into Chris's fist.  In turn, Larabee's hips drummed against his lover.

Vin thrust upward, his legs slipping off the blond's shoulder, his heels locking against the blond's buttocks.  His body arched and his head lolled back, his face twisted in a grimace of tortured ecstasy.

Hot semen gushed against Chris's chest and stomach and Vin's guts spasmed around the gunman's cock, sending powerful ripples surging up and down Larabee's poker.

Chris couldn't hold back.  He slammed hard against Vin, trying to drive every inch of his body into the tracker's.  Crescendos of pleasure rose and broke over him, shattering him with their force as he came again and again.  Then, he sprawled across Vin, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Think I like that," Vin said as soon as he had gotten his breath back enough to speak.

"Think I like that, too," Chris panted, not in much better shape than the tracker.  He pulled Vin into a kiss neither of them had the breath for.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          They woke early in the morning, twined together so closely that Chris wasn't sure where he began or where Vin ended.  His lover's head rested on the gunman's chest and he could feel the slow, steady beat of the man's heart tapping against his side.  It felt so right to have Vin in his bed like this.  He stretched and took a deep breath.

          Tanner stirred, but didn't wake.

          He nuzzled the tracker's neck, nipping gently.  In response, Tanner moved, stretching out onto his back.

Larabee used his mouth, sliding down his friend's chest, flicking the man's nipples lightly with his tongue, then sucking gently on them.  His lover's hands combed through his tangled hair as he murmured encouragement.

          Chris moved lower, drawing Vin's cock into his mouth, sucking on it, licking it, making love to it while one of his hands reached out, dipping into the open tin, then working under the man, hunting out his center again.

Finding his target, he pressed a single fingertip into Vin, poking in and out in time with the rhythm being set by his mouth.  The man's poker quickly grew as hard as iron and the tracker groaned mightily as he writhed on the bed.

          Chris slid his tongue down to Tanner's balls, licking over them, the hairs tickling the inside of his mouth.  As he tongued the fleshy sack, he pressed his finger in farther, twisting it around in the tight, hot passage.

          "Vin," Chris gasped, lifting his head.  "I want you… show me how it feels… please?"

          Tanner groaned, the words alone almost making him come right there.  But he nodded and shifted, then pushed Chris's knees apart.  He hoisted his lover's legs up around his torso.  He dipped out more of the ointment, making sure both himself and Chris were well slicked.  "Y' sure?" he asked when it felt like Larabee was ready to take him.

          "Hurry," was the gunman's breathless reply.

          Tanner pressed against the tight pucker and when he felt it relax he pushed, the head of his cock slipping inside the gunman's body.  Both men gasped with surprise and pleasure.

          "Damn, yer tight," Vin hissed as he pushed again, easing in a little farther.

          Chris arched his back and squeezed his muscles.

          "Damn, Cowboy," Tanner cried softly, the added tightness making his poker throb.  "Y' do that again an' 'm gonna shoot."  He humped forward, sinking himself deeper into the tight, hot, velvet embrace.

When he was finally buried inside his lover, he paused, allowing Chris to adjust to his size.  The blond's green eyes were bright with excitement, and Vin bent down and kissed him hard.

As their tongues parried, the tracker's hips began to pump, slowly and carefully at first.

Larabee matched the younger man's thrust for thrust, his hands sliding around Tanner's back and squeezing his cheeks, pushing him deeper inside.  "Yes," he hissed, his head rolling from side to side, "yes."

          Vin cut off any more words, his mouth trapping Larabee's, his tongue pushing deep into the gunman's mouth as he buried himself in the old man's core.

When their lips parted, Chris whispered, "Harder."

          Vin rolled his partner farther up onto his shoulders, his ass high, and increased the tempo of his thrusts, pumping into the hot tightness with deep, hard strokes.

With each dive into Larabee's center the pleasure the blond felt climbed.  He felt a passionate wildness surge through his body and he reached down and tugged on the tracker's balls.

          Vin gave one more deep thrust, then stopped.  "'M ready t' shoot," he panted.

          The blond squeezed his muscles as hard as he could, sending a tremor though his partner.  "Do it," he growled.

          Tanner reached out and grabbed Chris's cock, fisting it as he pulled back and slammed into his lover again and again, thrusts hard and fast.

          Larabee cried out and exploded first, hot semen gushing over Vin's hand in waves as he twisted in tortured pleasure.

The resulting spasms clutching greedily at Tanner's poker was all the tracker could stand.  He shoved his cock up Chris's ass as deep as he could reach, his body spasming as the orgasm washed over him.  He shot his load deep into the warm, velvety darkness.

          Chris held tightly onto Vin, his legs clamped securely around the tracker's hips.  Tanner jerked until the waves of pleasure dropped him, crashing onto the gunman, panting, his cock still encased in his lover's ass.  They lay like that, without talking, without moving, except for the rise and fall of Larabee's chest against Vin's.

When his cock finally softened, Tanner carefully rose and pulled out.

"Damn, Cowboy, that's the best I ever had."

          "I felt the same last night," the blond agreed.  He grinned.

          "What?"

          "I was just thinking that we've got a few more days here…"

          Tanner grinned.  "An' plenty a' this ointment."

          Chris's grin grew.  "I'm sure we'll find something to pass the time, then."

          "Reckon we will," the tracker agreed, moving to capture the man's lips in a long, lingering kiss.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
